Just About Me and You
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: "Yami...aishiteru"/"Makan saja... ayah membelikannya untukmu."/BL/full of emotion/ RnR please?/ maat sangat terlambat/yami POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! Is never be mine

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

Warning : Shounen-ai , misstypo(s), AU, etc

* * *

><p>Muto Yugi, itulah namaku, nama seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun yang sedang menikmati jenjang pendidikan sekolah menengah pertama. Aku terkesan biasa-biasa saja di sekolahku ini, tidak terlalu menonjol. Bahkan mungkin terkesan terlupakan.<p>

Aku adalah orang yang pasif dan sebenarnya anti sosial, bukan karena aku tidak bisa menonjolkan diri atau aku tak punya skill. Tapi memang aku yang tak ingin menonjolkan diriku, buat apa menonjolkan diri kalau akhirnya aku harus merasa selalu dibebani dengan tanggung jawab yang terlalu berlebihan? Lebih baik tidak.. jadi aku bisa _bebas_, melakukan yang aku mau tanpa mempengaruhi dan membuat orang lain merasa terganggu..

Tapi seiring waktu berjalan aku mulai agak gerah dengan ke_pasifa_an-ku, agaknya bukan karena aku merasa dilupakan. Tapi karena dia…

"Bagus Atemu-_san_, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu."

Suara melengking guru wanita itu membuatku mengganti objek pandangku kali ini. Bukan karena suara guru itu cempreng dan membuat telingaku pengang, tapi karena guru itu menyebut namanya..

"Baik _sensei._" Suara baritonenya yang terdengar tenang dan tajam itu membuat dadaku bergemuruh. Sungguh aku selalu terlena dan kaku di tempat saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tak pernah terdengar bergetar ataupun ragu.

"Nah, bagimana anak-anak. Apakah jawaban Atemu-_san_ benar?" Tanya guru wanita itu pada siswa yang lain. Aku tak menjawab, membiarkan mulutku terkatup rapat. Hanya menganggukan kepalaku...

Kulihat siswa lainnya juga mengangguk dan beberapa mengumandangkan kata "iya", menandakan jawaban yang telah ditorehkan olehnya di white board kelasku benar. Membuat dia mendapat applauses dari siswa-siswi lain di kelas ini. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku, aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam sembari memberikan tatapan yang tak terbaca maknanya.

"Kerjamu bagus Atemu-_san_." Guru itu kembali berujar dan memberikan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, aku tersenyum sinis mendengar guru itu kembali memanggil namanya.

'Atem, bukan Atemu.' Ralatku dalam hati, kembali kulirik dirinya yang tampak sedang mematri sebuah senyum pada wajahnya yang setara dewa. Presepsi yang berlebihan mungkin, tapi begitulah aku menganggapnya.

Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran matematika, kemarin _sensei_ menyuruh kami untuk mengerjakan tugas dari task book hal 23. Cuma 10 soal dan sebenarnya mudah saja bagiku untuk mengerjakannya. Aku memeriksa jawaban soal yang telah kubuat di atas buku PR-ku. Tinggal 2 soal lagi di periksa dan aku akan dapatkan nilai sempurna.

Kuperhatikan seisi kelas dengan perasaan bosan, _sensei_ memberi jeda agar siswa yang salah bisa memperbaiki jawabnnya. Aku sendiri memanfaatkan waktu jeda itu untuk memandangnya, sesat. Yah hanya sesaat..

Dia Atem Yami, seorang pemuda tampan dan pintar yang sudah menjadi teman sekelasku sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku untuk melanjutkan tingkat pendidikanku di sekolah menegah pertama ini.

Ayahnya adalah seorang terkemuka dari Mesir, ibunya sendiri adalah seorang lady berdarah jepang murni. Sedikit sebenarnya yang tahu hal itu, dan aku adalah orang yang masuk dalam sedikit itu.

Walaupun namanya Atem, tetap saja teman-teman dan para guru memanggilnya dengan "Atemu" pengang telingaku ketika namanya diucapkan seperti itu. Yah aku mengerti kalau orang jepang tak bisa mengucapkan suatu nama dengan huruf mati pada akhirannya dengan baik. Tapi kenapa aku bisa? Bukan sombong tapi aku bisa berbahas inggris dengan lancar, jadi menyebut namanya seperti aslinya, mudah saja bagiku.

Atem Yami..

Bagiku dia adalah dewa, dewa yang kupuja dengan seluruh hidupku, dewa yang selalu aku agungkan, dewa yang selalu kuingat dalam setiap rajutan memori kehidupanku. Aku mengaguminya, mengaguminya lebih dari apapun. Memujanya seakan ialah yang memberikan aku kehidupan ini, memujanya seakan derajatnya lebih tinggi dari Tuhan. Yah itupun kalau aku percaya pada Tuhan, pada dasarnya aku seorang atheis, hal biasa dalam kehidupan masyarakat Jepang. Bagi rata-rata masyarakat Jepang, agama itu seperti budaya, agama adalah budaya.. jadi sebenarnya kebanyakan orang jepang adalah atheis 'kan.

Atem Yami…

Sosoknya adalah candu bagiku, keberadaannya adalah surga bagiku. Suaranya adalah simfoni termerdu yang pernah kudengar. Namanya adalah kata terindah yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

Tapi.. tak sekalipun aku bisa menggapai dirinya, aku terlalu munafik untuk mengakui perasaan ini. Terlalu munafik untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aku bilang mengaguminya, aku bilang memujanya, tapi dibalik semua itu? aku mengharapkannya. Mengharapkannya menjadi milikku, mengharapkannya selalu ada di sebelahku, mengharpkannya selalu merasakan keeksistensianku.

Aku mencintainya..

Dan aku salah telah merasakan perasaaan itu, karena perasaanku padanya terlarang. Perasaanku padanya adalah tabu. Perasaanku padanya adalah sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya kubuang jauh-jauh sejak dulu.

Tapi semua terlambat, perasaan itu semakin lama semakin mengakar dalam pada kalbuku. Terlalu dalam sampai aku tak kuat, tak sanggup untuk mencabut dan membunuhnya.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesali apa yang terjadi, terus berharap agar semua ini adalah mimpi belaka, mimipi yang akan sirna ketika aku bangun nanti. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan, sebuah kenyataan yang akan menjadi sejarah hidupku…

Aku merana, merana dalam kesendirianku, menghina diriku sendiri akan apa yang telah terjadi. Kenapa bisa dia? Kenapa harus dia? Dan kenapa harus laki-laki?

Tapi semua telah terjadi dan aku terlalu mencintainya.. terlalu mencintainya sampai rasanya begitu sesak dalam dadaku. Aku tak sanggup merasakan sesak ini, tapi aku tak mau mengeluarkannya. Aku tak mau dia jauh dariku karena tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, dan aku tak akan pernah membuat itu terjadi.

Dia adalah candu bagiku, menatapnya adalah sebuah kebutuhan untukku. Mendengar suaranya adalah sebuah keajaiban dalam hidupku. Merasakan sentuhannya adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuatku terbang ke langit ke-7.

Yami..

Namanya adalah sebuah mantra yang mengantarku dalam mimpi indah tiada akhir, sungguh aku memujanya, mengaguminya… mencintainya.

Dan sampai sekarang hanya aku, hanya diriku dan tak ada orang lain yang tahu soal hal ini. Soal perasaanku padanya yang terlampau begitu dalam. Hanya aku..

Semua yang melekat pada dirinya adalah suatu hal yang selalu akan terekam dan tersimpan rapi dalam memori otakku. Nada suaranya, warna matanya, bentuk wajahnya, derap langkahnya, bentuk tubuhnya, gaya bicaranya, cara pikirnya, warna kesukaannya, semua tentang dirinya.

Aku dan dia sama halnya dengan bumi dan langit, aku adalah bumi dan dia adalah langit. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengapainya, tak akan pernah karena ia selalu satu langkah berada di atasku. Cukup dengan bisa melihatnya adalah suatu anugrah tersendiri dalam hidupku.

Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap aku bisa, aku akan berusah melihatnya, menangkap sosoknya dalam otakku. Membiarkan gemuruh rasa itu semakin menyesakkan, tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku, separah apapun sesaknya. Separah apapun aku harus merasakan sakit karena dia bersama _perempuan_ lain… itu tak akan pernah menjadi masalah bagiku. Asal aku bisa melihatnya, memandangnya, merasakan keberadaannya, merasakan eksistensinya. Aku rela, rela walaupun bayaran yang harus kukeluarkan begitu menyakitkan, menyedihkan, membuatku merana, atau apapun itu. Asal aku bisa melihatnya..

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

_Sensei _itu berujar cukup keras, membuat wajah bahagia terpasang pada beberapa siswa. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu. Aku kembali memandangnya, tak ada ekspresi apapun dalam parasnya yang tampan. Tak satupun..

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi para siswa segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas, tak terkecuali dia. Kulihat dia pulang bersama beberapa temannya dan itu membuat aku iri. Andai saja aku bisa menjadi teman dekatnya..

Miris sekali pikiranku, tentu tidak mungkin. Tak mungkin aku yang _pasif _ini bisa menjadi teman dekatnya.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas setelah sekolah cukup sepi. Aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku anti sosial?

Aku tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan aku mulai mempunyai rasa padanya, yang kuingat hanyalah aku sangat mengaguminya. Mengaguminya karena dialah orang yang pertama bisa membuatku tersenyum tulus tanpa paksaan, dialah orang pertama yang membuatku belajar untuk menjadi orang yang sedikit _aktif_ dan dialah yang pertam kali mengenalkan aku dengan berbagai _rasa_ yang mungkin ada di dunia ini.

Yami, menyebut namanya dengan mulutku membuatku jatuh dalam dilema tanpa ujung. Membuatku terancam terseret ke dalam jurang keputusasaan.

Memikirkannya membuatku tak mampu mempekerjakan otakku dengan baik. Membuat apa yang sudah kususun dalam otakku berantakkan, hancur seketika.

Aku benci dengan hidupku, sangat membencinya, kenapa aku harus hidup pada masa dimana hubungan sesama jenis ditentang? Masa dimana hubungan sesama jenis itu dianggap menjijikkan? Masa dimana kami yang menyukai sesama jenis dikucilkan dan dianggap tak normal? Oke untuk tak normal memang iya…

Kalau aku mulai berpikir tentang itu, aku merasa masa depanku sudah hancur. Hancur hanya karena sebuah perasaan terlarang yang sebenarnya tak pantas kurasakan. Hancur karena sebuah perasaann yang tak mungkin terbalas. Hancur kerena sebuah perasaan gila yang kupertahankan..

Ironis sekali hidupku.. menydihkan…

"_Tadaima._"

Ujarku ketika memasuki rumah bertingkat dua milik kakeku, sebuah kata yang sudah menjadi budaya untuk diucapkan ketika sampai di rumah pun keluar dari bibir mungilku. Aku masuk dan kuganti alas kakiku, kuganti dengan sandal khusu untuk di dalam. Kulihat secarik kertas yang dilipat cukup rapi ada di atas meja.

_Yugi, kakek pergi dulu._

_Aku akan kembali kira-kira menjelang malam, kau tak usah menungguku…_

_Kakek belum menyiapkan makanan, ada mie instann di dapur. Itu kalau kau mau.._

_Bahan-bahan di dapur ada semua, kalau kau mau kau bisa memasaknya._

_Oh ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? tutup pintu kalau sudah sore. Aku bawa kunci cadangan kok._

Aku mendesah panjang setelah membaca pesan itu, kalau begitu lebih baik aku langsung ke kamar saja. Aku tak berniat untuk mengisi perutku sama sekali. Terlalu malas dan tak berminat untuk melakukannya.

Aku masuk ke kamarku yang ada dilantai dua. Segara kuletakkan tasku di atas tempat tidur, mengganti seragamku dengan baju biasa. Menyalakan komputerku, komputer dengan monitor berlayar LCD. Aku ambil flash disk putih milikku dari laci. Di flash disk itu aku berikan sebuah gantungan berbentuk pyramid terbalik dengan pola yang cukup _unik_ di atasnya. Setelah yakin menyala, aku pasangkan flash disk-ku pada bagian khusu di CPU.

Setelah yakin masuk, aku me-_refresh _komputer yang perangkatnya serba berwarna hitam metallic itu. komputer ku sendiri masih menggunakan windows xp. Aku buka my document , kulihat flash disk-ku sudah terdata. Ku klik nama flash disk-ku, dan setelah itu aku membuka sebuah document berjudul…

You n Me…..

Sebuah document yang menceritakan soal aku dan dia, berisi soal perasaanku padanya. Sebuah document yang sudah di password. Password document itupun menggunakan namanya..

Setelah document itu terbuka aku mulai memperhatikannya terlebih dahulu.

Page : 1 of 34

Words: 15,540

Banyak? Sedikit sekali bagiku.. karena sebanyak apapun aku mencurahkan perasaanku dalam document ini, tetap saja tak mampu menggambarkan seberapa dalamnya perasaanku padanya, seberapa besar cintaku padanya, seberap besar segala hal tentangnya yang selalu tesimpan dalam otakku. Document ini tak akan pernah bisa menampung semua hal dalam pikiranku tentangnya.

Aku letakkan kedua tanganku di atas keyboard, merenung sebentar. Mengingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dia.

dan setelah aku dapatkan… aku mulai membiarkan jemariku menari lincah di atas keyboard itu. Membuat satuan-satuan huruf yang terbentuk berubah menjadi kata-kata. Saling menyatu dan menghasilkan satuan kalimat yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah paragrpah, dan begitu seterusnya.

Dan ketika otakku mulai kehabisan cara untuk membuat satuan kata yang dapat menunjukkan perasaanku padanya, aku berhenti. Mencoba memaksa otakku bekerja lebih kerasa, memaksa otakku untuk bisa membuat lebih banyak satuan kata yang bisa mengabadikan bagaiman dalamnya perasaanku padanya. Tapi semakin aku memaksa, semakin buntu otakku, semakin sakit kepalaku ini.

Aku menyerah..

Aku benci mengatakan itu tapi aku harus lakukan, otakku tak sanggup lagi. Terlalu banyak tentangnya yang tersimpan di otakku, terlalu banyak sampai membuat aku bingung. Terlalu banyak sampai aku menjadi blank. Terlalu banyak sampai membuat kepalaku rasanya pecah..

Aku tersiksa..

Aku memang tersiksa, terlalu tersiksa dengan perasaan ini, perasaan yang membuatku terus merasa bersalah pada orang-orang yang memberikan harap padaku.

Perasaan terlarang yang membuatku selalu dihantui ketakutan yang berlebihan..

Arghhh.. kenapa aku tidak gila saja sekalian? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Semua berantakkan, pikiranku, otakku, emosiku, apalagi? Aku terlalu tersesat dengan perasaan ini. Oh.. apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku ambil tas yang ada di tempat tidurku, meletakkannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Ku close document tadi, ku eject flash disk-ku kemudian meletakkannya pada tempat awalnya.

Aku lelah, aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Otakku buntu, pikiranku dan hatiku kacau. Aku butuh istirahat.. sangat membutuhkan itu sekarang.. ku baringkan tubuhku yang terbilang kecil untuk pemuda seumuranku ke atas tempat tidur. Membiarkan rasa lelah dan kantuk menguasai ragaku, membawaku dalam dunia lain yang sering di sebut dunia mimpi

_YuGiOh_

Aku berjalan, berjalan dengan ritme langkah yang teratur. Terkesan santai tanpa beban, sesekali membalas sapaan dari beberapa teman yang ku temui di koridor. Pagi yang cukup baik untuk mengawali hari ini, setidaknya sampai aku kembali melihatnya…

Aku berpapasan dengannya, dan mulutku seakan terkunci. Wajahku kaku seketika, aku hanya melewatinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kulihat dia melirikku sebentar dan langsung berlalu.

Sakit…

Itu yang kurasakan sekarang, bagimana tidak kalau orang yang kau puja, orang yang kau cintai mengabikan mu begitu saja? Padahal pada orang lain tak begitu…

Sakit, sangat sakit… rasa sakit yang kian hari terus menumpuk dalam kalbuku. Asaku seakan telah pergi meninggalkan ragaku. Hatiku seakan telah beku layaknya batu. Terus terkikis oleh rasa sakit yang akan terus kurasakan sampai akhir hayatku. Rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah terobati.. rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah mendapat pembalasan.

Aku bukan apa-apa di matanya, aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa mengisi rongga hatinya. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku bukanlah orang yang setara dengannya, aku adalah orang yang tak akan pernah sanggup mengapai hatinya…..

Kupercepat ritme langkahku, rasa sakit itu kembali membuatku merasa tersiksa. Tersiksa, sangat tersiksa.. dalam labirin perasaan yang telah kubuat. Labirin yang tak pernah kusadari keberadaannya dalam hatiku, labirin yang kini menampakan wujud nyantanya dalam kesakitanku, labirin yang selalu menjeratku dalam dilema. Mengarahkanku pada jurang keputusasaan. Mengarahkanku kepada sebuah kebimbangan besar yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Mengarahkanku kepada kenyataan yang tak akan pernah kudapatkan.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapainya, aku tak akan pernah bisa bersamanya, dan aku tak akan pernah medapatkan kebahagianku. Karena dia adalah kebahagianku dan aku tak bisa menggapinya….

Aku sampai, sampai di kelasku mendudukan diriku secara tergesa-gesa den langsung memenjarakan kepalaku di antara dua tanganku. Membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam gejolak hatiku yang tengah mengamuk. Membiarkan gejolak itu menyiksaku.

Perasaanku adalah salah, semua ini salah, semua yang kurasa memang sebuah kesalahan dan aku tidak boleh larut dalam kesalahan ini. Kesalah ini harus di perbaiki, aku tidak bisa larut. Tidak bisa!

Aku selalu berkata itu pada diriku sebuah perkataan yang tak akan pernah bisa ter-realisasi, perkataan yang tak akan pernah bisa tertanama dalam hatiku. Pernyataan yang tak akan pernah bisa jadi pedomanku..

Aku sudah terlalu terjerat, terjerat pada segala hal dalam dirinya, terjerat akan lingkaran kesalahan yang tak memungkinkan aku keluar dari sana. Aku tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang kubuat….

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar lembut memasuki indra pendengaranku, membuatku mengangkat kepalaku menatapnya. Dan sepasang amthesyt milikku bertatapan denga blue diamond miliknya.

Anzu..

Gadis ini, aku tersenyum miris dalam hatiku. Gadis yang pernah dirumorkan menjadi kekasihnya, selalu saja ada rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk waktu aku melihatnya. Aku akui, Anzu memang cantik.. bentuk tubuhnya terbilang proposional untuk gadis seumurannya. Matanya seperti batu permata safir yang berkilau indah, otaknya pun terbilang encer. Terbukti dengan beberapa penghargaan yang telah dikantonginya.

Aku anggukan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebuah bahas tubuh simpel yang biasa kugunakan. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini Anzu? Atau bisa kau cari kegiatan lain selain _mendekati_ku?

"Oh… baiklah kalau begitu. Hanya saja wajahmu tampak kusut.."

Dia kembali menjawabnya, memberikan sebuah senyuman padaku. Dan kubalas senyuman itu, kubiarkan saja saat bibirku membuat sebuah tarikan kecil.

"Hahaha masa? Mungkin karena kurang tidur.."

Aku mulai menjawab dengan kedustaanku, sebuah dusta yang tersembunyi dengan baik dalam tabir _kebenaran_. Gadis itu kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumnya segara luntur akibat panggilan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan seseorang…

"ANZU, aku ambil bukumu ya?"

Suara itu, suaranya.. suara yang hanya dimiliki olehnya, simfoni indah yang paling kusukai. Aku dan Anzu menengok ke arahnya secara bersamaan. Dia telah berdiri tegak tak jauh dari mejaku, sebuah senyum yang terkesan meremehkan terukir dalam wajahnya.

Aku mendengarnya, gadis bermata blue diamond menggeram tak suka. Membuatku ingin memplester mulut gadis itu sekarang juga.

"ATEMU, KEMBALIKAN BUKU ITU KETEMPAT ASALNYA ATAU AKAN KUKIRIM KAU KE RUMAH PEGASUSU _SENSEI_." Ancam gadis itu, tapi dia tetap diam sorot matanya seakan makin menantang. Anzu mulai berjalan ketempatnya dan mereka pun mulai melakukan _ritual_ mereka.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, mereka berdua sudah tak tampak lagi sosoknya di kelas ini. Andai aku bisa menjadi _musuh_nya, bisa dekat dengannya walau harus terus beradu kata sinis, ejekan dan makian yang menyakitkan. Tapi dengan begitu aku bisa terus mendengar suaranya, merasakan tatap matanya, melihat dewa pujaanku lebih dekat.

Tapi itu tak akan pernah terjadi, karena sifat dan keadaanku tak akan memungkinkan hal itu terjadi.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk lebih dalam. Rasanya kali ini bahkan mungkin lebih sakit dari pada saat sebuah _katana_ tajam yang sudah dilumur racun melukai tubuhku.

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab, dan dia.. tampak begitu rileks dengan _ritual_ yang sedang mereka jalankan.

Setiap saat, setiap waktu, setiap menit, setiap detik yang kujalani hanyalah berisi kesepian tanpa ujung, selama ini hanya itu yang kurasakan. Sampai aku bertemu denganya di sini, sampai aku mengenalnya, sampai aku mulai mengaguminya.. perasaan sepi itu mulai menghilang berganti dengan sebuah rasa yang lain. Rasa dengan berbagia warna yang membuatku selalu terjebak. Terjebak akan perasaanku sendiri.

Kuarahkan mataku, berkelana melihat pemandangan yang tersedia di balik kaca transparan yang terpasang di kelasku. Daun-daun berwarna kecoklatan itu terus gugur, berjatuhan di tanah dan beberapa tertiup angin. Terbang bersama angin dengan begitu lembut, menari bersama dalam asuhan suara derau angin yang terdengar merdu.

Diam, dan diam. Mengisi waktuku yang terus berjalan dalam diam. Mungkin sudah lebih dari 12 menit aku seperti ini. Santai saja sih, pelajaran baru akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

Kupejamkan sepasang _amethyst_ milikku, menguncinya dalam kegelapan artifisial yang biasa kubuat. Menghilangkan pesonanya dalam kurangan kelopak mataku. Membiarkan cahayanya lenyap tertelan oleh kegelapan.

Menghilangkan sosoknya sejanak dari benakku, mengosongkan otakku hanya untuk mendapatkan ketenang kosong belaka. Membiarkan diriku tertelan dalam kegelapan pekat yang mulai menggapaiku. Aku menyukai ini, menyukai ketika hatiku terlena dalam gelapnya asaku. Ketika kegelapan merasuki kalbuku. Aku menyukainya, menyukainnya karena saat itulah aku merasakan diriku yang dulu. Sebelum aku mengenalnya.. sebelum hatiku berkabut dan mulai bergejolak, sebelum otak dan hatiku terus berperang untuk sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dipertengkarkan. Sebelum aku jatuh kedalam dilema tanpa akhir ini…

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak bisa ikut. Kita belum temukan tambahan!"

Aku membuka mataku, segara menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara itu, suaranya. Tak ada, sosoknya tak ada dalam ruang kelas ini..

Lalu.. dimana?

Kulihat Anzu masuk kekelas dengan muka ditekuk, kesal sepertinya. Sebuah buku berukuran sedang berada digenggaman tangannya. Jemari lentiknya mencengkram buku itu kuat. Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya secara keras di tempat duduknya.

Selang beberapa detik setelah itu.. sosoknya muncul, dan di sebelahnya Kaiba, Seto Kaiba tepatnya. Pemuda yang akan menjadi penerus sebuah perusahaan besar milik ayahnya.

Seto adalah teman baik_nya,_ ayah mereka punya relasi yang baik, kebetulannya adalah. Ayah Seto merupakan sepupu jauh ibu Yami. Sungguh kebetulankan?

Kulihat mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi. Tegang sekali sepertinya, raut wajahnya yang agung itu kali ini sangat serius. Padahal biasanya raut miliknya selalu tenang dan terkesan santai.

Kalau sedang dengan Seto, tak pernah ada iri atau rasa panas yang membara dalam hatiku, tak pernah. Aku malah merasa tenang, malah _cukup senang_ kalau dia sedang bersama Seto daripada bersama para perempuan jalang itu atu teman-temannya yang lain.

Mereka berdiskusi tak terlalu lama. Berdiskusi di depan pintu kelas.. diskusi itu selesai dengan helaan nafas darinya. Wajahnya yang setara dewa itu tampak lesu dan.. kecewa..

Oh ayolah Yami, jangan kau tunjukkan wajah itu.. nanti aku _bad mood_. Kau tak pantas dengan raut seperti itu! dan kenapa? Kenapa _ruby merah_ milikmu seperti kehilangan sedikit cahayanya? Kau baik-baik saja kan?

Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing di kelas ini, aku memperhatikannya dalam kebisuan. Menatap ke arah lain ketika ia mulai menyadari apa yang aku lakukan.

"Good morning students. Are you ready to our english class? Say 'yes'."

_Sensei_ yang sudah lama berkelut sebagai pengajar bahasa inggris itu mulai menyerukan kalimat _favorit_nya. Kami, ralat semua murid di sekolah ini biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pegasus-_sensei_. Dan guru inilah yang paling tidak disukai olehnya, alasannya.. guru ini seorang pedo dan biseksual. Ueh.. gayanya itu ingin membuatku muntah..

Memang sih dia tidak jauh beda denganku, sama-sama menjijkannya denganku.. tapi aku jauh lebih normal dari pada Pegasus-_sensei.._

_- _dalam beberapa hal.

* * *

><p>review please?<p>

Domo Arigatou Gozhaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Putih...

Pucat...

Sayu...

Mata itu...

Penuh luka...

Wajah itu...

"Tidak..." Ratapan kesakitan, kesendirian, kesedihan.

Pelipisnya bersimpah darah...

Merah...

Sebuah senyum...

"Jangan pergi..." Dia tak ingin kehilangan.

"Kumohon."

...

"...bangunlah."

Air matanya mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Jatuh di atas gumpalan darah di wajah pucat itu. Menyatu dengan pekatnya warna merah yang mengotori kemeja putihnya. Membuat perlahan sepasang mata di wajah pucat itu tertutup... terlelap... untuk selamanya. Tak akan pernah lagi menunjukkan pesonanya. Sosok yang sebentar lagi akan terpendam dalam gelapnya bumi.

"BANGUN!" Tak ada lagi yang bisa di dengarnya... bahkan ketika teriakan itu sampai di telinganya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia dengar, yang bisa ia rasakan, yang lagi bisa ia lihat dengan sepasang matanya, tak ada lagi. Hidupnya sudah berakhir... semua sudah selesai. Dunia ini telah meninggalkannya, dunia ini tak lagi mau bersanding bersamanya. Dunia ini... dunia ini telah mengirimnya ke tempat lain. Tempat yang begitu jauh. Tempat dengan indah. Bukit-bukit dengan ilalang-ilalang kecoklatan. Sinar mentari yang menyala terik.

"Kau bahkan tak memberi ku_kesempatan_, BODOH!"

'_Kau tahu? Aku sudah berkali-kali memberimu kesempatan.'_

**2R**

**Yu Gi Oh! Is never be mine!**

Gelap, luas, dingin... kamar itu. Pemiliknya seakan enggan memberikan sedikit lampu di dalam kamarnya, membiarkan saja kamar itu gelap tanpa pernah berniat menghiasnya dengan cahaya terang dari lampu, bahkan dari kunang-kunang kecil sekalipun. Sang pemilik kamar, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan iris _dark purple_ di dalam sepasang matanya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih berdiri di depan laptop silvernya sambil mengeguk segalas bir. Matanya sayu... sembab. Garis hitam tampak melengkung di bawah matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk tetap membuka matanya. Meneliti bari demi baris kalimat yang terpampang di depannya. Kalimat-kalimat yang membentuk rangkaian cerita, menghujam jiwanya bergantian. Mencabik rasanya semakin dalam...

_Aku ragu... apa dia pernah melihatku? Benar-benar melihatku? Atau menganggap aku ada? bahwa aku ini eksis?_

_Huft... lupakan sajalah. Tak ada mungkin dia membiarkan sepasang mata indah itu menatap diriku yang hina._

Perih... kristal bening berukuran kecil itu telah berdesakan memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Membuat sepasang mata itu terasa penuh dengan pasir. Debu sebesar bola kelereng seakan memaksa masuk kedalam matanya. Perih... sakit... entah apalagi yang harus ia katakan untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana pedih yang ia rasakan.

Sepasang matanya terpejam... kembali menggali masa lalu bertahun-tahun silam. Masa keangkuhannya, masa kebanggannya...

Kenapa?

Kenapa waktu itu dirinya begitu kejam? Kenapa dulu ia begitu tega memalingkan wajahnya? Kenapa selalu pandangan intimidasi yang telah ia asah begitu tajam? Kenapa... kenapa bukan sapaann ramah yang keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa harus kata-kata berisi kritik yang berujung menghujam kalbu? Kenapa harus seperti itu? Kenapa harus semua itu yang ia tunjukkan? Kenapa? KENAPA?

Kenapa semua hal itu membuat _orang itu _terluka? Dan kenapa... kenapa orangitu tetap bertahan dengannya...

...tetap mencintainya.

Memangnya dia pantas untuk dipuja segila itu? Apa dia pantas? Dipuja layaknya dewa agung yang begitu perkasa dengan semua kekuasaannya?

'_Aku tidak pernah pantas... kau bodoh!' _Batinnya bergejolak... amarah dan putus asa.

Dirinya bukan dewa...

Dia bukan Ra yang dipuja oleh rakyat Mesir,

dirinya bukan Zeus, pemimpin para dewa-dewi Yunani...

Dia bukan siapa-siapa... hanya manusia angkuh yang memuja ke_fana_annya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa seorang malaikat suci harus terjerat dalam dosa karena jatuh dalam pesonanya. Pemujaan gila pada dirinya, melanggar kodratnya di dunia. Mengorbankan segala dayanya hanya untuk memuja dirinya yang penuh dosa, penuh kegelapan. Dirinya yang egois, keras kepala, angkuh, sombong... apa yang dilihat malaikat itu dari sosoknya?

"Kau benar-benar bodoh... Yugi." Air matanya mengalir, hanya untuk satu orang... pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sudah merubah hidupnya. Membawanya pada sesuatu yang selalu ia dambakan. Dan pemuda itulah yang mengambil semuanya...

Yugi dengan mudah mengambil semua kenangan indah itu. Tepat saat tubuh kecilnya bersimpah cairan merah pekat... darah. Yami tak akan pernah bisa melupakan bau anyir itu. Dia tak akan pernah bisa lupa bagaimana darah Yugi lengket di tangannya, tak akan pernah bisa lupa saat tangan lembut itu menyentuh pipinya, saat senyum kesakitan itu tampak di wajah malaikatnya... dan dia tak akan pernah bisa lupa besarnya rasa penyesalan yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya. Tak akan... sampai kapanpun.

"_Yami... aishiteru."_

Dia tak akan pernah lupa saat suara lembut itu mengalun lembut di telinganya. Saat serta merta jantung dalam tubuh mungil itu berhenti berdetak. Saat air matanya meleleh keluar... pertama kalinya semenjak kematian ibunda tercintanya. Tak akan pernah lupa prosesi pemakaman yang sunyi dan hanya dihiasi dengan isak tangis. Racauan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya, wajah pucat sang malaikat yang ada di dalam peti.

"Aku berharap bisa secaptnya menyusulmu..."

PRANGGGG

**Atem Yami _POV_**

Semua sudah berakhir... tak ada lagi cahaya. Tak ada lagi malaikat... tak ada lagi... senyuman itu.

BRENGSEK!

Kenapa aku harus kehilangan dia? Kenapa harus di saat aku menginginkannya? Kenapa harus dia yang tertabrak mobil sialan itu? Kenapa bukan aku atau anak kecil sialan itu? Kenapa harus MUTO YUGI? Kenapa harus bocah pendek itu? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh baru menyadari perasaannya padaku? Kenapa aku tak pernah sadar?

Apa kau puas Yugi? Anggap saja ini hukum karma karena dulu aku mengacuhkanmu... aku tak pernah peduli padamu? Kau senang? Tertawalah di surga sana sepuasmu! Biarkan aku menderita dan jadi gila karena ke pergianmu. Karena ulahmu! Lihat Yugi... LIHAT! Lihat dari tempatmu sekarang... aku juga memujamu. Kau adalah cahayaku... jangan berkata bahwa kau saja menderita... aku juga, aku lebih menderita di tempat ini! AKU MENDERITA KARENA KAU!

Kenapa tidak kau berikan aku kesempatan lagi? Bangun Yugi... buktikan pada mereka kalau kau hanya tidur... tidur yang cukup lama... bukan untuk selamanya... kumohon. Aku berjanji, aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu, tidak akan pernah membuatmu terluka! Please...

Kembali ke sini, bodoh...

Kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatku bahagia. Membuatku tersenyum dan tak menunjukan wajah sedih atau kecewa. Buktikan Yugi.. BUKTIKAN! Buktikan janjimu itu... buktikan kalau kau mencintaiku. Bangunlah... tunjukan dirimu... lihat aku... Aku membutuhkanmu, menginginkanmu, kumohon... Kembalilah... ke sisiku...

Lihat betapa menyedihkannya dewa-mu ini sekarang, lihat betapa rapuh dan hancurnya aku tanpamu...

LIHAT SEMUA INI BODOH!

Arghh... air mata sial ini membuat mataku perih. Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila? Ya mungkin... mungkin aku sudah bisa disamakan dengan orang gila. Diam di tempat duduk ini berhari-hari, tanpa tidur, tanpa makan, memecahkan setip gelas dan botol bir yang isinya tinggal setengah itu... aku gila... ya aku gila! HAHAHAHAHA... bagus sekali bukan? Ini aku Yugi... YAMI-MU, aku jauh lebih gila darimu... aku memujamu yugi, lebih lama daripada kau!

Kau ingat bertahun-tahun lalu? Apa kau masih ingat ketika kita masih menjadi bocah nakal yang menyebalkan. Kau berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kedai makanan waktu itu. Kau menangis, ketakutan, kau ingat itu? Dan aku melihatmu... mendekatimu, bertanya padamu. Bisa kau tebak apa yang kupikirkan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu? Apa kau pernah berpikir yang kukatakan adalah _'Oh Kami-sama, _apa yang kumimpikan semalam sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat malaikat dari surga?' Aku berani bertaruh yang kau pikir akan kukatakan adalah 'Cengeng sekali anak kecil ini!' Huh.. aku benarkan? Kau selalu merendah Yugi.

Apa kau masih ingat percakapan pertama kita waktu itu? Saat aku bertanya, "siapa namamu?" dan kau hanya tetap menangis dan berkata, "kakek-ku meninggalkanku." Apa kau ingat wajah kebingunganku? Lalu... saat aku mengelus-elus kepalamu dan berkata, "mungkin dia hanya pergi sebentar" dan kau malah menangis semakin kencang... Apa kau masih ingat saat-saat itu? Masa-masa lucu dan _unik _itu? Apa kau masih ingat waktu tiba-tiba ayahku datang dan ikut menenangkanmu? Waktu itu kami membawamu ke dalam kedai, membelikanmu semangkuk cemilan manis dan susu panas rasa coklat. Kau langsung diam dan melihat cemilan di meja... wajahmu waktu itu manis sekali. Aku tahu kau lapar, dan kau takut untuk mengatakannya. Apa kau ingat saat ayahku pergi meninggalkan kita berdua? Saat dia memilih menelpon seseorang di luar? Saat aku mendekatkan mangkuk itu ke wajahmu. Kau menunduk dan memanikan jari kecilmu...

"Makan saja... ayah membelikannya untukmu."

Apa kau pernah ingat akan perkataanku waktu itu? Apa kau pernah ingat senyum tulusku yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu? Aku masih ingat saat kau mencoba memberanikan diri mengambil benda bulat berisi coklat manis itu dengan tangan kecilmu. Setelah itu kau mengucapkan terimakasih dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Apa kau ingat aku pernah mencium keningmu waktu itu? Setelah kau menghabiskan semangkuk penuh kue bulat itu? Setelah itu, aku mencoba menanyakan namamu lagi, dan lagi.. kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu dan berkata begitu pelan. Dan saat aku bertanya lagi, kakekmu datang... Orang tua itu datang bersama ayahku. Dia langsung menggendongmu, orang tua itu langsung memelukmu begitu erat. Kau tahu? Sejujurnya... aku tak suka, aku cemburu. Aku diam saja waktu itu, ayah menghampiriki. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengenalkan kakek tua itu padaku. Aku masih ingat waktu kau mencuri waktu melirikku dan tersenyum padaku. Kau benar-benar manis yugi... sangat manis!

Setelah kau dan kakekmu pulang, ayah mengajakku pulang. Tapi bukan kerumah megah di pusat kota negara sakura, rumah yang sudah kuhuni sejak aku lahir. Dia membawaku ke bandara, membawaku ke daerah yang tak ku kenal sama sekali. Dia membawaku ke Kairo, aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di sana. Aku kecewa... aku tak menyangka dia akan membawaku ke tempat itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kehilangan, aku takut... aku kehilanganmu. Baru satu malam di sana dan aku langsung teringat senyum manismu waktu itu. Apa kau tahu? Waktu itu aku mencoba berontak, ayah marah... Dia menghukumku terus, terus, dan terus. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku memilih cara halus, aku memintanya kembali ke Jepang. Aku katakan aku merindukan Ibuku, aku katakan aku ingin mengenang masa-masa indahku bersamanya.

Ayah mengizinkaku... dia berjanji tepat setelah aku lulus sekolah dasarku di Kairo dia akan mengizinkanku bersekolah di Jepang. Aku benar-benar senang saat itu, aku lupa diri. Yang kuinginkan saat aku kembali ke Jepang nanti adalah, aku ingin melihat wajah malaikatmu dan memlukmu seerat mungkin. Aku akan memintamu untuk selalu bisa bersama denganku.

Terdengar gila? Untukmu Yugi... untuk mereka...

Tapi bukan untuku, itu wajar. Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu. Perasaan itu ada dalam setiap tubuh manusia'kan? Cinta, suka, sayang, benci, semua itu...

Mendengar ceritaku, kau pasti akan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku malah begitu dingin padamu? Kenapa aku seakan tak pernah mengenalmu? Kenapa?

Kau mau tahu?

Semua itu karena orang bodoh yang selalu bersama. Itu semua karena _kuso_-Ryou-mu. Karene pemuda sialan itu. Mengerti?

Saat pertama kali aku datang ke Jepang. Aku langsung menyuruh beberapa orang mencari data tentang dirimu. Huh- susah sebenarnya. Aku tak tahu namamu. Yang bisa ku ingat dengan jelas hanyalah gaya rambutmu yang mirip denganku dan wajahmu yang manis. Mata indah itu. Aku hanya berusaha mendeskripsikannya sebaik mungkin pada para orang-orang itu. Mereka menemukanmu, mengabadikan sosok indahmu dalam sebuah foto. Memberikan foto itu padaku. Kau manis.. sangat manis. Aku langsung bisa mengenalimu begitu melihat foto itu.

Akhirnya, setelah mendapat data tentang dirimu, aku langsung memasukan diri ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Saito juga langsung ikut masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Perintah ayahku katanya. _Bullshit..._

Aku menjalani hari pertamaku dengan bahagia, sekelas denganmu... mendapat tempat strategis untuk bisa selalu melihatmu. Saat aku datang padamu, memperkenalkan diri ini padamu. Kau hanya tersenyum, kau benar-benar lupa Yugi? Hatiku meringis, sakit... perih... Ku pikir pertemuan kita bertahun-tahun lalu akan menjadi sangat berkesan. Untukmu, dan untukku.

Nyatanya? Pertmuan itu hanya berbekas dalam hatiku saja. Kau mengecewakanku...

Tapi aku tak menyerah, aku ingin kau mengingat saat manis itu, kenangan manis di sebuah kedai di tengah hujan deras. Aku mendekatimu, aku membantumu, aku selalu ada saat kau butuhkan aku... tapi kau tak pernah sadar. Kau selalu sibuk sendiri di sisi sana. Bersama manusia berambut putih landak itu. Kau begitu dekat dengannya. Kau tertawa bahagia bersama orang itu. Kau selalu lebih rileks bersama dengan orang itu.

Kau tahu? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Bertanya terus-menerus, setiap hari... kenapa kau dapat senyum itu bukan bersamaku. Kenapa rasa nyaman itu tidak datang ketika kau bersama ku. Kenapa? Kenapa bagiku tidak adil. Kenapa _Kami-sama_ begitu kejam. Kenapa? Bisa kau jawab itu. Aku menemuinya. Ryou-mu aku menghajarnya, aku memukulnya, aku yang membuat anak itu keluar dari sekolah.

Kau sendiri yang merubahku menjadi monster kejam Yugi. Berhati dingin. Hati baja... Aku tak pernah peduli. Tepatnya, aku tak mau peduli lagi tentangmu. Aku ingin lupakan semua hal tentangmu! Dan kau tahu? Aku gagal! Aku tidak pernah berhasil. Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu saat kau mencuri padnang padaku? Apa kau pikir aku benar-benar menikmati saat-saat aku harus menutup mulutku dan mempertajam pandanganku padamu? Kau pikir aku bahagia Yugi? Kau pikir aku senang? Kau pikir memag itu yang aku inginkan? TIDAK!

Aku tak pernah menginginkannya. Kau yang membuatku melakukannya. Kau yang mengubahku. Kau mengubah tujuanku datang ke tempat ini. Aku membunuh semua harapan yang sudah di pupuk ayah padaku. Aku bertengkar hebat dengannya. Aku marah besar. Tepat ketika dia memergoki melihat fotomu. Saat pak tua itu datang tiba-tiba dan langsung masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi. Dia memakiku, mengatakan aku hanyalah pembohong besar yang terlalu sering mengecewakannya. Dia berteriak padaku tentang betapa besarnya harapan yang ia gantungkan padaku. Aku tak mau kalah.

Aku menatapnya aku ungkapkan semuanya. Aku berteriak padanya. Aku masih sangat ingat saat-saat itu. Masih begitu ingat ekspresi wajahnya ketika kukatakan apa yang terjadi dalam diriku. AKU MENCINTAI YUGI, AKU GUY, DAN BAGIKU ITU BUKAN MASALAH!

Kau benar-benar merubah hidupku Yugi. Kau membuatnya indah dan kemudian menghancurkan semua hal itu.

Hampir dua tahun aku mencoba masa bodoh soal keberadaanmu, hampir dua tahun aku lebih menyibukkan diriku dengan gadis-gadis lajang di luar sana. Hampir dua tahun aku merana. Tapi aku tak pernah berhasil melupakanmu, aku selalu bisa menangkap sosokmu di antara kerumunan banyak. Aku bahkan masih sering datang ke kedai sederhan itu. Berharap suatu hari kau datang lagi dan ingat akan semuanya. Ya! Aku menunggu begitu lama. Sangat lama...

Sampai akhirnya. Kau datang, kau tiba-tiba datang ke kedai itu. Kau melihatku dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana kau menyapaku. Bertanya padaku, 'boleh aku duduk di sini?' dengan suara lembutmu. Aku hanya mengangguk. Menatap ke arah luar, berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganmu... Tapi aku tak pernah bisa. Dengan beralasan meminum kopiku, aku melirikmu. Semangkuk kue bulat berisi coklat telah tersedia di depanmu. Aku tertegun... apa kau ingat? Itu yang pertama kali menghantui batinku. Kau memakan kue itu dengan sangat lahap, kau seakan menganggapku tak ada. Mungkin...

"Kau suka kue bulat itu?" Tampangku pasti sangat aneh saat mengatakan itu.

Kau mengangguk dan tersenyum, kau bertanya. "Apa kau mau? Rasanya enak." Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Sayang sekali aku benci sesuatu yang terasa manis. Kecuali kau.

Kita sama-sama terdiam saat itu. Dan aku mencoba lagi. Sebuah harapan di masa lalu yang sudah ku kubur jauh-jauh. Apa kau ingat?

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai kue itu." Kau hanya mengangkat bahumu. Memakan sebutir kue lagi. Membuat pipimu menggembung dan terlihat semakin manis. Kalau aku tidak mempertahankan egoku waktu itu. Mungkin saja aku sudah mencubit pipimu dan memelarkannya dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi aku tak bisa. aku sadar aku egois. Mencoba membunuh rasaku sendiri.

"Mungkin juga sejak waktu itu." Kau berkata sebisamu. Mengeluarkan aksen yang aneh karena bulatan-bulatan itu belum habis tertelan di mulutmu. Aku tersenyum. Yah... sebuah senyum. Mungkinkah 'waktu itu' yang kau maksud adalah ketika kita bertemu dulu? Saat hujan deras itu? Apakah masih ada harapan? Masihkah orang hina ini punya kesempatan untuk bersanding dengan seorang malaikat? Masih bisakah aku menggantungkan harapanku?

Tentu...

Sadarkah kau? Sejak itu, aku kembali mencoba mendekatimu. Mencoba kembali untuk selalu bersamamu. Mencoba mengubur semua sakit hati dan ikrar kejamku untuk melupakan dirimu dari kehidupanku. Api itu tumbuh lagi. Api membara untuk mendapatkan dirimu. Lagi... aku punya kesempatan.

Kita mulai terbiasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, mengerjakan PR bersama, kuliah di tempat yang sama. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa di hari itu... kenapa ketika aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah cincin untukmu. Ketika aku sudah menyiapkan rangkaian kata indah untuk diperdengarkan padamu. Kenap semua itu harus terjadi? Kenapa kau harus merelakan dirimu menabrak truk sialan itu? Kenapa kau lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawa bocah itu? Kenapa kau seakan tak menghargai apa yang sudah kupersiapkan untukmu? Kenapa kau seakan membalas dendam padaku? Dan kenapa... kenapa kata-kata indah itu harus kau ucapkan pada saat yang sama sekali tidak indah! Kenapa kata '_aishiteru'_mu harus kau lantunkan pada saat terakhir YUGI!

Dan kau membuatku kembali menderita. Kau kembali membuatku merana. Kau sekali lagi menghancurkan kehidupanku... kau membuat segalanya menjadi butiran debu. Kau membuat hati ini mati rasa. Lagi... untuk kedua kalinya. Kau membunuh nyawaku. Apa kau puas? Tertawalah di atas sana. Ayo tertawa bersamaku!

HAHAHAHAHAHA

**_End of Yami POV_**

Sebuah Tv di ruangan mewah itu menyala seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, kali ini. Sang penonton sekaligus sang pemilik TV tampak begitu terpana melihat siaran yang ada dalam kotak itu. Wajahnya yang sangat arabia dengan garis-garis wajah yang sangat kelihatan itu tampak begitu pucat. Handphone yang sejak tadi bertengger di telinganya jatuh begitu saja ketika serangkaian kata dari seorang reporter berita sampai dan dicerna dengan baik oleh otaknya.

'_Hari ini telah terjadi sebuah kecelakan di perempatan Shibuya. Sebuah truk yang sedang melaju dalam kecepatan kencang menabrak seorang pemuda yang ingin menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil. Menurut data yang kami dapat dari tim medis, pemuda itu langsung meninggal di tempat. Sedangkan anak kecil yang ditolongnya selamat, anak itu hanya mengalami beberapa luka ringan dan sedang diobati. Sementara itu, seakrang polisi sedang mengamankan sang pelaku untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi dan dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut. Beberapa saksi menga...'_

Pria yang sudah berumur itu tampak lebih kaget ketika mendapiti sesosok mayat yang sedang ditandu oleh beberapa perawat. Dia mengenalinya. Pemuda itu... pemuda yang sejak kecil telah tinggal bersamanya. Pemuda yang selalu jadi kebanggaannya tak peduli seberapa banyak anak itu mengecewakannya. Pemuda itu.. Atem Yami.

Putranya...

~Owari~

Arigatou minna-san :D

Semoga puas dengan chapter ini!

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

P

L

E

A

S

?


End file.
